Installation of a window frame in the poured concrete foundation of a building, such as a house, has, up to now, required the construction of a wooden frame inserted in the concrete form and around which concrete was poured. After concrete curing, the wooden frame had to be removed and the conventional window frame fitted within the concrete wall aperture. The installation of such a basement window was therefore time-consuming.
It is known to provide buck frames to be permanently embedded in a poured concrete wall, for instance the buck frame described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,769 dated Nov. 6, 1973--inventor: William J. Kohl and entitled: PERMANENT BASEMENT WINDOW FRAME AND POURING BUCK. However, none of the known buck frames permit the installation and removal of a window frame of the type having a multiplicity of horizontally-slidable glass panes, with or without sashes.